The present invention relates to a drawing table having two adjusting devices mounted on two horizontal supporting rods between two stands thereof to support a drawing board mounting frame and two top supports being respectively pivoted to the drawing board mounting frame, two lifting gears mounted on an upper cross rods between the stands and respectively connected to the drawing board mounting frame and a cross rod between the top supports, wherein the position of the drawing board which is carried on the drawing board mounting frame is adjusted by adjusting the adjusting devices and the lifting gears.
FIG. 4 shows a structure of drawing table according to the prior art which is generally comprised of a stand 8 having two hollow posts 81 disposed at two opposite sides, two supporting rods 82 respectively fastened to the posts 81 at the top by tightening up screws 83, a drawing board mounting frame 84 having two opposite sides respectively pivoted to the supporting rods 82, a drawing board 85 mounted on the drawing board mounting frame 84, two curved connecting rods 86 bilaterally connected between the drawing board mounting frame 84 and the posts 81. Each curved connecting rod 86 has a fixed top end fastened to the drawing board mounting frame 84 and a free bottom end inserted through a hole 88 on a respective adjusting knob 83 and retained to either post 81 by the respective adjusting knob 83. Because of the limitation of the curved connecting rods 86, the adjustment of the angular position of the drawing board is limited to a narrow range. If the adjusting knobs 83 are loosened during an adjustment, the curved connecting rods 86 may drop suddenly, causing the hands injured.